Applications may be developed and deployed on multi-tier environments, which include application tiers, runtime environments, and back-end databases. Application tiers and database tiers communicate while applications perform tasks related to provided functionality. A database tier is used for storing data. A middle tier for database caching may be an effective approach to achieve scalability and performance. Cache memory provides in-memory storage and management of data. The cache memory may be a random access memory (RAM) that a computer processor can access more quickly in comparison to accessing regular hard disk drives. The cache memory is a component that stores data, which may be used for future requests. Data requests may be served faster through the cache memory. The data stored in the cache memory may be a result of an earlier performed computation, a duplicate of previously requested data, etc. Data is organized in the cached memory into data regions, which may be configured. The cache memory may also provide functionality such as transactions, data querying, disk storage management, and logging.